yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 092
"Clash at Crash Town, Part 2", known as "Satisfaction" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In the dub, Crow Hogan has a new voice actor starting with this episode. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler vs. Lawton :Continued from previous episode... Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Quickdraw Synchron". He then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" ( 5/700/1400) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself ( 2/800/800) in Attack Position as he controls a Tuner monster. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" ( 7/2800/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it is removed from play due to its last effect. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys Lawton's "Gatling Ogre". Since "Nitro Warrior" destroyed a monster in battle, Yusei activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch one "Ambush Token" from Defense Position to Attack Position ( 1/100/100) and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys the Attack Position Ambush Token (Lawton 4000 → 1300). Yusei's "Justice Bringer" then attacks and destroys another "Ambush Token". Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 7: Lawton Lawton draws "Card of Burial Magic" and subsequently activates it to remove from play three Spell Cards from his Graveyard ("Pot of Avarice", "Reload", and "Linear Accelerator Cannon") and draw two cards. Lawton then Tributes his last two "Ambush Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Blaster Ogre" ( 7/0/3000) in Defense Position. Lawton activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to destroy Kalin's "Infernity Archfiend" and inflict damage to Kalin equal to half the ATK of "Infernity Archfiend" (Kalin 0 → 0). A Doom Counter is placed on "Infernity Zero" (Doom Counters on "Infernity Zero": 1 → 2). Lawton reveals that "Blaster Ogre" can use its effect up to twice per turn. He then activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to destroy "Infernity Beast", but Yusei activates his face-down "Skill Twist" to redirect the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to "Nitro Warrior", destroying the latter monster instead (Yusei 4000 → 2600). Lawton Sets a card. Turn 8: Kalin Kalin draws "Blaster Cartridge" and subsequently activates it to send four cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard (one of which is "Infernity Doom Slinger"), draw one card and place "Blaster Cartridge" on top of his Deck. When Kalin draws "Blaster Cartridge" after it is returned to the Deck by its own effect, it will be sent to the Graveyard. Kalin then Normal Summons "Infernity Randomizer" ( 1/900/0) in Attack Position. Kalin tunes "Infernity Beast" and his two "Infernity Beetles" with "Infernity Randomizer" in order to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" ( 8/3000/2400) in Attack Position.Although Kalin declares that "Infernity Randomizer" is a Tuner monster (and apparently, "Infernity Beetle" is not since only one Tuner can be used in a Synchro Summon), the visible text on the card shows that "Randomizer" is a non-Tuner while "Beetle" is a Tuner. Since Kalin has no cards in his hand, he activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon" to destroy "Blaster Ogre" and inflict half its ATK as damage to Lawton, but Lawton activates his face-down "Metal Coat", equipping it "Blaster Ogre" and granting it immunity to destruction by card effects. Since Kalin activated the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon", it cannot attack this turn. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws "Bri Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1500/1100) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Justice Bringer" with "Bri Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Bri Synchron" was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, "Stardust Dragon" gains 600 ATK, but its effects will also be negated until the End Phase ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3100/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Blaster Ogre", but Lawton sends "Metal Coat" to the Graveyard in order to prevent "Blaster Ogre" from being destroyed by battle. Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Blast" to inflict 500 damage to Lawton as a Synchro Monster attacked (Lawton 1300 → 800). On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Bri Synchron" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 3100 → 2500/2000). At this point, the Duel is interrupted by Barbara and Lawton's henchmen. After Lawton tries to get away, Kalin catches up to him by using Yusei's Duel Runner. The two of then decide to continue the Duel without Yusei and his cards. Turn 10: Lawton Lawton draws. He then activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to destroy Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon", but Kalin activates the effects of "Infernity Doom Slinger" and "Infernity Climber" from his Graveyard.Technically, the effect text of "Infernity Climber" does not state that it can be activated during the opponent's turn. Kalin removes from play "Infernity Doom Slinger" in order to negate the damage and give Lawton two choices. Lawton chooses the first choice of "Infernity Doom Slinger" as he believes Kalin's top card to be "Blaster Cartridge", but Kalin reveals that his top card is "Infernity Climber". Kalin explains that when he activated its effect earlier alongside "Infernity Doom Slinger", its effect returned it to the top of his Deck. The effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger" then inflicts the damage Kalin would have taken to Lawton (Lawton 800 → 0). Differences in adaptations English dub *When Lawton plays Card of Burial Magic, one of the cards he banishes in the original anime is Linear Accelerator Cannon, but in the Dub, that card's artwork is replaced with Tri-Blaze Accelerator. *Blaster Ogre appears to fire a blue laser beam instead of a bullet. However, a bullet is still seen hitting Kalin for his second Doom Counter and being deflected by Yusei's "Skill Twist". **The bullets that are seen have their flame trails removed. *The entire last turn of the Duel is cut. Instead, Kalin just pins him to the ground until Sector Security captures him, saying that Lawton is a coward and doesn't deserve to finish the Duel. This is the only episode where the entire final outcome of the Duel was changed between the original and dub versions. *Jordan is stated to have been found alive in the mines, albeit injured. He is not shown though, since in the original, he was killed. **Additionally, Kalin says that his reason for staying in Crash Town is to take care of the kids until their father recovers. In the original, he says he's staying because he isn't satisfied with what he can do. *A shot of a Crash Town resident pointing his gun at Barbara's head is edited to show him pointing his finger at her instead. *Lawton's shotgun is edited to have electricity effects surrounding its barrels after firing, and its name is changed to a "Shock Blaster". However, it is still shown firing off a gunshot without electricity effects when Crow knocks it out of Lawton's hand. *Lawton pushing Barbara out of the way is cut. *The scene showing the "Satisfaction Town" sign is removed in the English version. *"Infernity Archfiend" getting shot by the effect of "Blaster Ogre" is cut. *In the original version the insert song You Say~Ashita e~ is added. In the dub, there is no insert song. *This episode was considered the season 3 finale in the dub (due to the Dark Signers arc being treated as season 2). German dub *The scene of the man holding a gun to Barbara's head and getting shot by Lawton's blaster is cut. *"Blaster Ogre" firing its cannon and Kalin getting hit by the bullet is cut. *Scenes of "Infernity Doom Slinger" holding his gun to Lawton's head in the last turn of the Duel are cut. In addition, when Kalin reveals that "Infernity Doom Slinger" will inflict damage to Lawton, the scene immediately cuts away to a distant shot of the horizon, where he falls and his Life Points simultaneously drop to 0. In the original, Lawton screams in horror, the sound of a gunshot is heard, and Lawton's Life Points are shown dropping to 0 before he falls in the foreground. Errors * In the original Japanese airing on TV, "Infernity Randomizer" is shown with 700 ATK instead of 900. This was fixed on the Japanese DVD release and in the dub. * When Kalin declares an attack with "Infernity Doom Dragon", "Infernity Doom Slinger" is shown on his Duel Disk instead of "Infernity Doom Dragon". * In the original Japanese airing on TV, the card text of "Metal Coat" was missing the first two and a half sentences. This was fixed on the DVD release. * During the last turn of the Duel when Kalin activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger", he states that if the top card of his Deck is a Monster Card, he will win, but if it is a Spell or Trap Card, then he will lose. According to "Doom Slinger's" card text, that last part is inaccurate because Kalin would have received damage equal to the amount of effect damage he had received that turn, which was 0. (Therefore, Lawton technically had no reason to gamble on "Doom Slinger's" effect.) * In the English dub, "Blaster Ogre" was once called "Barrel Ogre". This was likely because the Japanese name of "Blaster Ogre" is "Longbarrel Ogre". * In the English dub, Lawton states that his "Blaster Ogre" is "more macho in the ATK point department" than Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon". This is inaccurate, as "Blaster Ogre" actually has 0 ATK, but it does have 3000 DEF to match the ATK of "Infernity Doom Dragon". * In the English dub, when Kalin Synchro Summons "Infernity Doom Dragon", the body of "Infernity Randomizer" is not edited as it would usually be. * In the English dub, when Yusei activates "Synchro Blast" the original Japanese card for "Stardust Dragon" can be seen on his Duel Disk. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes